


68. Reveal

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Khiphop, Hip Hop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu is invited to one of Sangwon's gigs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	68. Reveal

Sangwon's on stage, with the rest of his crew. They're rapping, Myungsu's seen it all before. But like every time, he can't stop watching Sangwon. Even when it's someone else's turn, when they're doing their crew's songs, he only has eyes for Sangwon. He has to look away, after a while. Sangwon's too bright, too beautiful. Then the lights go down and the crew stumbles off stage and the crowd departs. Myungsu leaving with them. 

His phone, in his hand now, buzzes as he's checking the weather. It's Sangwon. 

_Hyung, where are you?_

Myungsu stops, causing a girl to stumble into him. She curses at him and it makes him laugh. A few moments ago she was probably screaming at the boys on stage. But now she's swearing at him for making her stumble. He apologizes, without even looking up from his phone. 

_Leaving._

He texts back one line. Sangwon's friends don't really like him. Or maybe Myungsu doesn't like them. Or something. They don't get on, that's all Myungsu knows. 

_Wait for me._

Myungsu sighs, stepping out into the cold winter air. It's not late, it never is. He leans against a wall, near the entrance of the club. He reaches for a cigarette, only to remember he quit. He sighs again and then texts Sangwon back. 

_All right._

They've known each other since they were in school. Sangwon was a few years younger, but they always rode the same bus and that was enough for a friendship to blossom. But then Myungsu enlisted and he lost contact with Sangwon. Their mums kept in contact, but that wasn't really enough to keep the two boys friendly. But when Myungsu discharged, Sangwon was there with his mum. She'd gone to bed, leaving them to catch up. 

Sangwon was into music. He was rapping, taking classes in music at a nearby university. Myungsu was a little jealous, but not enough to resent Sangwon. Instead, he learned to like hip hop. He enrolled in business school and took photos in his spare time. Their friendship grew, until they almost got a flat together, to save money. But some of Sangwon's crew asked him to move in with them. Myungsu could see the writing on the wall. He got his own flat. Graduated from business school in two years and worked in an office. 

But he and Sangwon were still friends. Myungsu went to Sangwon's gigs, usually straight from work. He'd stick out in his suit, but he didn't care if Sangwon didn't. And he didn't seem to. He was always happy to see Myungsu. And he looked so comfortable on stage, it made Myungsu proud. When Myungsu wasn't at work and Sangwon wasn't with his crew, he was over at Myungsu's. He spent most of his time there and Myungsu gave him a key. He didn't know why Sangwon preferred to spend time with him over his other friends, but he didn't mind. He liked Sangwon's company. 

"Hyung!" He hear Sangwon's voice and shook himself out of his stupor. 

Sangwon walked toward him, shivering as he pulled his coat on. "Why'd you wait out here?" 

Myungsu shrugged, zipping up his jacket, and didn't answer the question. "You sounded good."

"You always say that." Sangwon ignored the girls standing around, waiting for him and the rest of his crew. Instead, he slid his arm into Myungsu's dragging him away from the crowds. No one followed. 

"It's true." Myungsu glanced over at Sangwon and smiled. 

"Every time?" Sangwon asked, grinning. 

Myungsu nodded. "Every time." And it was true. Since he discovered hip hop, he'd listened to a lot. He liked a lot of rappers, but Sangwon was the best. So what if he was biased, he was still right. 

A few weeks later, Myungsu was hidden among the crowd again. But this time, instead of a suit, he was in jeans and a t-shirt. The show was on a Saturday evening, and was 18+, which meant he didn't stick out as much. There weren't as many yelling girls and most of Sangwon's crew was there. He hadn't planned on going, he'd had a shitty week and just wanted to drink soju and watch bad tv. But he also hadn't seen Sangwon for a week, he'd been ignoring the implications of his bad week and not seeing Sangwon when Sangwon texted.

_Hyung, you have to come._

Myungsu had waffled, texting back with excuses until it was clear that Sangwon really, really wanted him there. 

_Myungsu-hyung, I've got some new songs. I want you to hear them._

He gave in, though he figured he was always going to give in. It was Sangwon, after all. He'd slept in Saturday morning and cleaned his flat before grabbing something to eat and heading out. The place was packed, as was to be expected. He'd looked at the line up online and noticed Sangwon was in really good company. He'd been to a few shows with Sangwon, some of these guys had pretty decent contracts. Myungsu was impressed in spite of himself. 

He paid the entrance fee and stepped into the club. It was one he'd been to before, but with Sangwon. This time he was alone, which was okay too. A few girls, around his age, tried to flirt with him, but he brushed them off as nicely as he could. He was only here for Sangwon, and maybe to see some of the other rappers. Maybe. He bought a beer from the bar, drank it too fast and then found a spot off to the side, near the stage. As he was waiting, his phone buzzed at him. Sangwon. 

_Hyung?_

Myungsu bit back a smile. He texted back. 

_I'm here._

His phone buzzed almost immediately. 

_Just making sure._

Myungsu could picture Sangwon, pacing back and forth. He'd been to a few shows where Sangwon was performing, before he got as big as he was now, and he'd hung out backstage. Before the crew and all of that. His phone buzzed again. 

_I mean, I wasn't sure you'd come._

Something in Myungsu's heart broke a bit, though he didn't really understand what it was. 

_I was always going to come. I just didn't realize it. It's you, after all._

The lights dimmed and the show began, but Myungsu's phone didn't buzz again. The first few rappers were pretty good, there were even a couple of ladies which made Myungsu happy. He liked to see them, and had told Sangwon so. There were a couple of groups, too. Decent, but the better rappers would come later. And then there was Sangwon. 

True to his word, Myungsu saw, he did a few new songs. Two old ones plus two new ones. Then one of his friends, not from the crew, came out and they did a song together. Then a singer, a girl, came out and did another song with Sangwon. Myungsu knew both of those songs, too. He sang along, amusing himself with the fact that he knew all the words. But just as the lights were going to lower before the next act, Sangwon lifted his hand up, the DJ behind him cutting the music. 

Sangwon glanced back, nodded at him and then looked over the crowd. Although Myungsu knew that Sangwon couldn't see into the crowd, he felt Sangwon was looking for someone. He watched as Sangwon closed his eyes for a moment, the music gently pulsating around him, around the crowd. Myungsu watched as Sangwon's eyes snapped open and he seemed to be looking right at him. Myungsu felt his heart tighten. Then Sangwon was speaking.

"Thanks for coming out." He started, the crowd cheered a bit. He thanked the organizers and talked a bit about his other songs. And then he glanced over to where Myungsu was standing, even though Myungsu wasn't sure Sangwon knew he was standing there.

"I've got one last song. It's brand new." He paused and then went on. "I mean, I literally finished it a few days ago." 

The crowd, Myungsu included, was quiet and staring at Sangwon. He went on. 

"This song is dedicated to a friend of mine. My best friend. I know you're here and I hope you …" Sangwon swallowed, he seemed to be a little choked up. Myungsu felt his heart flutter, his hands started to sweat. "I hope you like it." 

And then he started to rap. The music swelling around him, filling in the gaps when he stopped rapping. At first Myungsu didn't understand. But then the lyrics clicked. It was about them. He stared, open-mouthed, at the stage. The words filled the room, crowding out everything else. Sangwon rapped about missing him when he'd enlisted, he rapped about things they both loved to do together. He even sang a little, the chorus made it clear it was a love song. But all the pronouns were gender neutral. It could be a girl singing about a boy, but Myungsu knew better. 

Myungsu struggled to keep his composure. He didn't know what to think. Except Sangwon's words were sliding into him now, winding their way through his bloodstream. They were in his heart. They were telling him things he should've known, he'd always known. The song ended and Myungsu knew his face was wet with tears. He hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand. 

"Thanks!" Sangwon shouted over the sounds of the crowd and then disappeared off stage. A few moments later Myungsu felt the phone in his pocket buzzing. He pulled it out. One text, from Sangwon. 

_Hyung, I love you._

That was it. Myungsu couldn't breathe. He pushes his way out of the crowd, following a few people until he was free. The next group was already on stage, but Myungsu didn't care. 

_Where are you?_

He texted Sangwon. He stood near the back of the club, by the entrance. A steady stream of people were going in and out. He stared at his phone and then looked around. No Sangwon and no texts. Then his phone buzzed. 

_Outside._

Myungsu took a deep breath and walked outside, into the chilly night air. Sangwon was standing across the street from the club, away from the door and nearly out of sight. His hands were deep in his pockets and he looked -- Myungsu didn't know. Scared, maybe. Nervous, definitely. Which was how Myungsu felt, too. 

Myungsu crossed over to him. He stopped in front of Sangwon, studying his face. How had he never realized how beautiful Sangwon was? Had he been living in denial this whole time? And how did Sangwon know? All these unanswered questions and Myungsu had no idea where to begin. 

"Hyung --" Sangwon started, but Myungsu cut him off. 

He took a step closer and then closed the distance between them. He leaned in and kissed Sangwon, hard. Sangwon freed his hands from his pockets, sliding his hands against Myungsu's hips, pulling him closer. He kissed back, fiercely and with something Myungsu recognized in himself as desperation mixed with desire. Eventually they pulled back, both breathing hard. 

"I was going to apologize." Sangwon said, quietly. 

Myungsu reached out, twisting his fingers with Sangwon's. "For?" 

"Telling you like that." Sangwon was blushing, his fingers tight around Myungsu's. 

Myungsu grinned, a little. "You don't need to apologize." 

Sangwon grinned back at him. "So, you liked it?" 

Myungsu laughed, then leaned in and kissed Sangwon again. Sweet and slow this time. Sangwon returned the kiss and then slipped his arms around Myungsu's neck, holding onto him. 

"I was scared." He whispered, his voice soft in Myungsu's ear. 

"It was perfect." Myungsu replied, because it was true, because everything made sense. "This past week, I hadn't seen you. It was …" He stopped, pulling back a little. 

"The worst week ever." Sangwon finished for him. 

Myungsu nodded and then Sangwon kissed him back, hard. "But now it's over." Myungsu murmured against Sangwon's mouth. 

"I promise it won't happen again." Sangwon replied, before kissing Myungsu again. He pulled back, sliding his hand into Myungsu's again. "Hyung?" 

Myungsu looked at him, savoring everything about this moment. "Yeah?" 

"Take me home." Sangwon said, with a grin on his face.


End file.
